Britney
For information on Britney & Brittany in MTAR: Clash of the Racers, visit Britney & Brittany (MTAR: Clash of the Racers). 'MTAR 4 Live' Britney & Brittany were one of 12 teams racing for a million dollars in the fourth live season of Mooyou's The Amazing Race. At the end of the race, Britney & Brittany were crowned winners of the race. This race is Britney & Brittany's first appearance in any MTAR seasons, and as a team they are playing with a completely fresh start to The Amazing Race as a whole. However, Britney & Brittany have managed to do very well on the race, breaking several MTAR records. They placed first in 4 consecutive legs, which is unprecedented in MTAR history. They managed to execute this feat twice through the entire race, having a total of 8 first place finishes. They also have the highest average placing out of all teams in the MTAR franchise, which Britney has humbly attributed to "beginners' luck" and Brittany to "dumb luck". Britney & Brittany were commonly referred to by the other teams as 'the blondes' or 'the Brits' throughout the race. Their intelligence was often questioned by other teams even despite performing well in the tasks. Britney & Brittany have had extraordinarily good luck throughout the season barring the final leg's baseball task, and their consistency in these luck challenges has challenged the limits of improbability. Britney Spears' celebrity power was frequently referenced by other competitors, while Brittany Pierce felt that she was being overshadowed. Brittany revealed in the penultimate leg that her biggest wish was to make it to the final leg, so that she could shine in the final Roadblock and prove her worth as a racer next to Britney. She managed to accomplish this dream. 'Race Performance' Pre-Production Britney & Brittany were invited to play in MTAR4 Live after production was scrapped for an alternate non-live MTAR season, where Brittany was meant to race with her fellow Cheerio and Gleek friend Santana Lopez. They scored their first TAR medal for completing the pre-MTAR4 practice leg in Providence, Rhode Island. Leg 1 (United States → Mexico) Britney Spears ("Director of the team") Lucha Libre '(You Drive Me) Crazy', 'If U Seek Amy' 7th place out of 12 teams Britney & Brittany's first musical number featured on MTAR4 was (You Drive Me) Crazy, immediately after they departed the start line. Having taken a route that required them to pass through a tollbooth, Britney & Brittany made it on the later flight to Mexico. There was also a short performance snippet featuring them singing If U Seek Amy, except in the name of Rubi, the name of the Mexican soap opera actress whom teams were tasked to find. Hoping that her media experience would give her an edge, Britney Spears did the first Roadblock for the team, identifying the odd actor out in the cast of Rubi. The girls chose the Lucha Libre Detour option. Britney Spears chose a 'bionic' mask, making a pop culture reference to the rivalry between Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera at the start of their musical careers. After winning a close footrace between Blackie & Kimathone, Britney & Brittany checked into the first pitstop, The Pyramid of the Moon, in 7th place. Leg 2 (Mexico → Chile) Brittany Pierce ("Great mapmaker") Sailing the Ship 4th place out of 11 teams Britney & Brittany checked out of the pitstop in Mexico with Britney Spears wearing a sombrero hat. Brittany briefly mentioned drawing inspiration from Lauren Caitlin Upton who appeared on a previous season of The Amazing Race, as well as reality television duo Rob & Amber. Britney & Brittany were first to chance upon the earliest flight (LAN) to Chile, and brought themselves from the bottom half into the top half. Despite never having seen a real world map, Brittany outshone her competitors in a puzzle and freaked out when she realized that she had completed it first. Britney & Brittany's luck streak began when they opened a bag of coal containing a TAR medal, and they decided to keep it despite having to wait for a later ferry. In the Detour, they chose Sailing the Ship, and they checked into the second pit-stop at the Yacht Club in 4th place. During this leg, Britney & Brittany were belittled by competitor Nathan as being "dumb people". Brittany was distracted for the most part of this leg trying to search for movie star Cameron Diaz, having misinterpreted the greeting 'Buenos Diaz'. Britney earned the quote of the week with her potentially racist comment, saying, "I Wonder If This Race Will Make Us Do Anything With Black People?" Britney later clarified that the culture shock was due to the fact that the blackest person she knew in real life was ex-husband Kevin Federline, while Brittany only knew Mercedes Jones. Leg 3 (Chile → Sweden) 'Oops... I Did It Again' 8th place out of 10 teams Britney & Brittany were largely UTR throughout the length of this episode. The girls expressed disappointment at being unable to do the Detour that involved a shopping task, as they felt that they would have certainly been able to get ahead. Britney Spears referenced the title line of Oops... I Did It Again at the Edsbergs Slotts pit-stop. Their 8th place check-in was the team's worst performance in the race, and solidified their competitors' first impressions of them as bumbling blondes, something which the girls would later set out to disprove after this leg. Leg 4 (Sweden → Ukraine) Keen Observation Brittany Pierce ("Likes her eggs well done") 1st place out of 9 teams Britney & Brittany made a big climb in terms of placing during this leg in Ukraine. Brittany had never heard of the country prior to the leg, and misunderstood it as an insult ("you crane"). The blondes chose to find dog tags in Keen Observation. At the Roadblock Brittany chose to be the one who "liked her eggs well done", mainly because Britney preferred her eggs fertilized. Brittany was fortunate enough to stumble onto 2 identical eggs consecutively, earning a TAR medal for being the first to complete her Roadblock again. They checked into the Friendship Arch pit-stop, earning their third TAR medal and their first victory of the race. Brittany later revealed that this was the first time that she had won anything in her life other than cheerleading and Glee club Sectionals. Leg 5 (Ukraine) Cavalry Britney Spears ("Wants a tearjerker experience") 'Lucky', 'Do Somethin' 1st place out of 8 teams Britney & Brittany departed the pit-stop in first place, and expressed their appreciation at being in first, as it was easier to count. At the Detour, the blondes put their trigonometrical prowess or lack thereof to the test, and somehow managed to finish the Cavalry task option before any other team. They regained first place after searching a submarine, and exchanged their 3 TAR medals for a Freeway Pass, which would eventually be re-named as the Express Pass. The girls arrived at the Island of Crimea, where they were concerned about crimes such as "rapea" and "arsona". Britney elected to do the onion-chopping Roadblock, while singing her song Lucky, and referencing Do Somethin, together with her team-mate. Brittany pulled out picture of Britney's son, Jayden James, to help Britney's tear ducts flow. Their teamwork helped to keep them in first place for the second leg in the row and win yet another TAR medal. Phil referenced the fact that no team in MTAR history had ever gotten three 1st place finishes in a row, and issued the blondes this challenge. The blondes were also chosen as the most entertaining team of the episode. Leg 6 (Ukraine → Turkey) Turkish Rugs Brittany Pierce ("Can read and think in darkness") 'Me Against the Music' only, 'Toxic' 1st place out of 7 teams Britney & Brittany headed to Turkey, which Brittany believed to be the land of talking birds. Brittany was later upset when she could not find any birds. The girls outran brothers Joshua & Nathan to score tickets on the fastest flight (Lufthansa), at which time Britney claimed that she had not run so fast since trying to escape Madonna stalking her at a club as she did in Me Against The Music. Britney & Brittany were able to demonstrate their artistic ability for the first time at the Turkish Rugs Detour option, although Brittany was uncomfortable, believing that turkeys were slaughtered in the production of the Turkish rugs. Britney expressed her gratitude to her publicist for putting her on the show as it made her seem intelligent in comparison. Nevertheless, Brittany again proved herself, albeit uncharacteristically, in a mathematics and navigation Roadblock. Brittany later attributed her speed in the task to being "physic" (psychic) and having "ESPN" (ESP). The blondes succeeded in breaking the MTAR record by being the first to clock three consecutive 1st place finishes, and performed Toxic at the pit-stop. Leg 7 (Turkey → Egypt) Brittany Pierce ("Ready for an Egyptian word search") Scarab 'Pyramid' only 1st place out of 7 teams Britney & Brittany started the leg in first place and left for Egypt which Brittany originally believed to be an imaginary location. At the Roadblock, Brittany did the hieroglpyh reading, and did well as they looked the same as English to her. Brittany was also given a Sony Cybershot, which she used to take upskirt photos of panty-less Britney. Brittany also later figured out that boating to the other "bank" did not involve money like the Bank of America. The Egyptian gods proved to be on the girls' side at the Scarab Detour task, where they dug up a jackpot of 50 scarabs on their second try, allowing them to narrowly beat out Fast Forward team Joshua & Nathan to the pit-stop and secure their fourth 1st place finish in a row. Having had their first place taken away from him and his brother, Joshua exploded at the girls in a loud tirade. Upon airing of the episode, Brittany's friend Santana Lopez showed up at Joshua's house to try to strangle him for what he did to her friend. During the leg, Brittany also referenced school acquaintance Sunshine Corazon and the song Pyramid by Charice who she believes to be Egyptian. Brittany got the title quote ("Are We Being Attacked By Giant Triangles?") for her surprise at the presence of the Egyptian pyramids. Leg 8 (Egypt → Bangladesh) Yari & Naya Britney Spears ("Wants to get hands dirrrty") Boats 'I'm A Slave 4 U' only 2nd place out of 6 teams Britney & Brittany traveled to Bangladesh, a new country for Britney who had never performed there because "they're poor". Despite being first to reach the Intersection, the girls were snubbed by Joshua & Nathan, who instead chose to partner Dolly & Shalala, after the drama from the last leg. Britney expressed her offense at this, believing that they were outcasts only because others feared that they had STDs. After waiting for awhile, they later Intersected with psychics Yari & Naya. Britney nearly vomited on Yari after hearing an Aguilera reference at the Roadblock. The four girls eventually had the last laugh as they excelled in the Detour task of loading fruit onto boats, and got themselves into the lead. The blondes traded their 3 TAR medals for yet another Express Pass, denying Dolly & Shalala of getting one, sending yet another team into an explosive meltdown. At the Dhaka Zoo, Britney wished that she had cavorted with a tiger instead of a snake in her famous performance of I'm A Slave 4 U. Yari & Naya beat Britney & Brittany in a footrace to the finish at Lal Bagh Fort, and the blondes scored 2nd place. Leg 9 (Bangladesh → Mongolia) Attempted, but failed Arrows Britney Spears ("Can 'yak' this challenge out") 2nd place out of 6 teams Britney & Brittany traveled to Mongolia in this leg of the race. Brittany again misconstrued a Chinese greeting ('Ni Hao'), this time as a question about how her knee was. Believing that the Roadblock would give them the insurmountable task of counting the number of A's in "Ulaan Baatar", the girls decided to go for the Fast Forward. However, once instructed by the monk to burn all their possessions, including their money and Express Passes, the blondes were out of the monastery faster than you can say 'material girls'. The girls made up lost time at the Fast Forward with their archery proficiency at the Detour. At the Roadblock, Britney grumbled that she could probably fill up the glass of milk faster with her own boobs than with the yak's udders. Nonetheless, Britney & Brittany earned a second place finish behind Fast Forward team Yari & Naya. Leg 10 (Mongolia → Singapore → Malaysia) Rice Ball Britney Spears ("Influential") 'Toxic', 'Baby One More Time', 'Womanizer' 1st place out of 5 teams Britney & Brittany left the Chinggis Khan airport (which led to a reference to rapper Chingy) for Singapore, believing that they were on a flight to Malaysia. This was the team's costliest mistakes, and forced them to pay for a time-wasting and expensive bus ride back to Malaysia. But yet again, the blondes pulled back into the lead by quickly completing a chicken rice ball-making Detour task, from which Brittany hid extra rice balls in her mouth before leaving. This leg, Brittany revealed her race handicap of being "lysdexic". Using her performances of Toxic and Baby One More Time as a marketing strategy to sell smelly durian cake, Britney rocked the Roadblock and brought her team back to first place. Britney also performed an adaptation of Womanizer as 'Hand Sanitizer', to tell Phil what the cake really tasted like. Leg 11 (Malaysia → Australia) Wedding Planners Britney Spears ("Strong legs"), but used Express Pass 'Me Against the Music' 1st place out of 4 teams Britney & Brittany had their last chance to use their Express Passes in this leg. Brittany misinterpreted Britney's comment about Down Under as being an invitation for sexual relations. Britney started the Roadblock and ran to the 7th floor, but abandoned it after realizing that she had to perspire. ("To hell with stairs, this sweat is dripping all over my face!") She had to walk back down 7 floors. The team only used one Express Pass, but checked-in in 1st place. Their other Express Pass went unused. Leg 12 (Australia) Britney Spears ("Can generate a whole lotta power") Good Luck 'Lucky' 1st place out of 3 teams Britney & Brittany departed a substantial amount of time before their competitors, having bypassed the stair-climbing Roadblock in the previous leg and saving lots of time. Britney, the "mega-watt superstar" was again extremely lucky in the electricity Roadblock. It was also during this time that Brittany expressed her insecurities at living in the shadow of her team-mate all her life, and her desire to excel in the final Roadblock of the game. Riding on their wave of good luck throughout the race, the girls chose to do the jackpot Detour task and sailed to another first place finish. During this leg, Brittany revealed her fear of the Travelocity gnome and Santa Claus. The team actually arrived before production had the time to re-locate the previous pit-stop to this leg's pit-stop. The girls ended up dressing the Travelocity gnome like Phil, and staged a mock check-in. When Phil arrived with the crew, Britney & Brittany joked that Phil and his crew were team number 2. Leg 13 (Australia → United States) Brittany Pierce ("Thinks they can open their briefcase") Winners Britney & Brittany raced alongside Dolly & Shalala and Blackie & Kimathone in the final leg. The girls fell behind Dolly & Shalala at the Freedom Trail in Boston, and later faced even worse luck on the baseball task in Fenway Park. Although they were last to reach the final Roadblock at Harvard University, Brittany's dream to prove her intelligence in the task came to fruition when she was first to correctly count money from all currencies handled throughout the race. Britney & Brittany were the first to reach the finish line at the MIT Dome, and became the winners of The Amazing Race. 'Biography' Brittany Susan Pierce (Heather Morris) is a cheerleader who joins the Glee club with Quinn and Santana in the episode "Showmance".[15][37] Brittany finds recipes confusing, cheats off learning disabled classmates, sometimes cannot remember her middle name, does not know her right hand from her left,[38] does not know how to turn on a computer, claims to have been abducted by aliens, has tasted roofies and says things like "dolphins are just gay sharks." It is implied she and Santana have slept together.[29] She mentions in the episode "Bad Reputation" that she has made out with almost everyone in the school - guys and girls alike, and the school janitor. She briefly dates Kurt in the episode "Laryngitis" as he wants to appear more masculine to impress his father. She was at the center of the second episode of the second season — a tribute to Britney Spears — where she made her singing début, covering one song ("I'm a Slave 4 U") as a solo and another ("Me Against the Music") as a duet with Santana Lopez.[39] The episode also revealed her full name is Brittany Susan Pierce, so her name, written as "Brittany S. Pierce," is pronounceable as "Brittany Spears." She reflects how she had always lived in Britney Spears's shadow, stating that she will never be as talented as she.[40] Britney Jean Spears (born December 2, 1981) is an American recording artist and entertainer. Born in McComb, Mississippi and raised in Kentwood, Louisiana, Spears began performing as a child, landing acting roles in stage productions and television shows. She signed with Jive Records in 1997 and released her debut album in 1999. During her first decade within the music industry, she became a prominent figure in mainstream popular music and popular culture, followed by a much-publicized personal life. Her first two albums established her as a pop icon and broke sales records, while title tracks "...Baby One More Time" and "Oops!... I Did It Again" became international number-one hits. Spears was credited with influencing the revival of teen pop during the late 1990s. In 2001, she released her third studio album Britney and expanded her brand, playing the starring role in the film Crossroads. She assumed creative control of her fourth studio album, In the Zone released in 2003, which yielded chart-topping singles "Me Against the Music", "Toxic" and "Everytime". After the release of two compilation albums, Spears experienced personal struggles and career went under hiatus. Her fifth studio album, Blackout, was released in 2007 and despite receiving little promotion, it spawned hits "Gimme More" and "Piece of Me". In 2008, her erratic behaviour and hospitalizations caused her to be placed in a conservatorship. The same year, her sixth studio album Circus was released, with the global chart-topping lead single "Womanizer". After embarking on The Circus Starring Britney Spears, she released greatest hits The Singles Collection, which featured U.S. and Canadian number-one single "3". Spears has sold more than 100 million records worldwide, becoming one of the best-selling music artists.[1][2] According to the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), she is the eighth top-selling female artist in the United States, with 32 million certified albums.[3] Spears is also recognized as the best-selling female artist of the 2000s, as well as the fifth overall.[4] She was ranked the 8th Artist of the 2000–10 decade by Billboard.[5] In June 2010, Spears was ranked sixth on Forbes list of the 100 Most Powerful and Influential celebrities in the world; she is also ranked as the third most powerful musician in the world.[6] 'Audition Video Transcript' Brittany with 2 Ts: I'm so glad you're rich, Brit. Britney with 1 T: Why is that? Brittany with 2 Ts: Because it means we can do this audition video like all professional and stuff. The last time Santana and I did it we used a home camera. Britney with 1 T: What's a home camera? I've never seen one. Brittany with 2 Ts: I'm pretty sure you have. It's the kind you use to make your sex tapes, Brit. Britney with 1 T: Oh, a sex tape camera. You should've said so earlier. You're so stupid, Brittany with 2 T's. Brittany with 2 Ts: I don't get it, Brit. Everyone says that. Even Santana. Britney with 1 T: Santana will say anything. Brittany with 2 Ts: Well, that's true. Oh it's so strange to do a video with you just sitting around and talking for a change. Britney with 1 T: You mean like not having sex? Brittany with 2 Ts: No, I meant like a non-music video of us dancing. Yeah, and that too. Britney with 1 T: We could totally make a music video of us just talking. It'd be like such a cool new concept. Brittany with 2 Ts: Oh my god, that's such a great idea, Britney. Britney with 1 T: Most artists today sound like they're talking when they're singing anyway. Brittany with 2 Ts: Ke$ha. Britney with 1 T: And the party don't stop till I walk in. What a crazy drunk bitch. Brittany with 2 Ts: She's totally a crazy drunk bitch. I love your opinions, Britney. Britney with 1 T: I love you too, Brittany with 2 T's. Now let me breathe all over you. starts breathing all over Brittany. Britney with 1 T: Hurr hurr hurr... Uhhh yeaaaaah... Brittany with 2 Ts: I love it when you get all breathy on me like in your songs, Britney. Britney with 1 T: Get it get it, get it get it... Hur... Brittany with 2 Ts: I'm a slaaaaave... Hurr... Uhh yeah... We're having an oxygen orgasm!